Malleable Heart
by et cetera et cetera
Summary: A blacksmith and a swordsman first, being a woman second. But to catch the heart of a certain knight, she will have to reclaim her rights as a woman and pray to the Gods that he notices.
1. Men and Women

**Chapter I : Men and Women**

As soon as the steel came out of the furnace, the blacksmith quickly set to work and started pounding the heated ore on top of the anvil, flattening it to a swords consistency. This was the only blacksmith in all of Camelot, and a damn good job this one did. Hours on hours a blacksmith would work a day, with great demands and the necessary amounts all those great Knights and warriors needed, and with not enough time for a normal, healthy life full of fun and quite possibly, romance. His own leisure time didn't matter mostly, as the pride of his work put to good use in a battle surpasses any fleeting thought of an ordinary life.

As the blacksmith kept pounding, the call of a name was gone unnoticed under the loud racket and the noisiness of the busy day in the market streets. But as soon as the pounding was over, the cry was very near and _very_ loud.

"LO!"

The blacksmith winced and looked up, golden eyes immediately smiling brightly as one of King Arthur's knights stood next to a wooden column. "Yes?"

Bors frowned and crossed his arms, eyeing the blacksmith in a mix of anger and concern. "I really think you've lost your hearing. Too young a lass you are and now you're losing senses," he said with a shake of his head. "And, you're getting senile, Lo. Do you realize that it is gone past sunrise and there are now seven angry men wanting to know your whereabouts?"

Lo's eyes widened. "Oh! I've completely forgotten about today. I didn't mean to forget, Bors, but I lost track."

He chuckled and patted Lo's shoulder. "I forgive you, only because you're our blacksmith and our good friend and that's the reason why I've calmly offered myself to come and fetch you," he said smoothly, receiving a heated look from Lo.

"The only reason why you're not going off on a tantrum is because I'm a woman," she smartly retorted, snorting when he feigned a hurt look. "And besides," she added with a grin, "you knights adore me too much to get angry."

Bors laughed. "Well, my attempts at frightening you are futile. You are needed though."

Lo, or rather Lorelyn, sighed and pushed a strand of hair away from her face with the back of her wrist. "I know. Just give me a minute to finish this."

"As you request, my lady," he said and laughed deeply when Lorelyn rolled her eyes and went back to her sword.

Before Bors left, she called out to him and he waited for her to speak. "While you're waiting, do you mind getting Sera for me?" she asked sweetly.

He grumbled and walked out of her working tent, trudging to the stables to get Lorelyn's horse for her. In the meantime, Lorelyn went back to the sword she had been wielding and set it in the furnace again until it was heated. Then, she pounded it again, just until it became nearly perfect and as soon as she finished, Bors came back with both her horse and his. She set the sword on the cooling table and removed her gloves, throwing them on the table along with her apron.

Lorelyn looked around the area before she called out, "Javey, I'm leaving!"

A young man appeared at the corner and smiled as he saw Bors standing next to Lorelyn. "Ah, the Kingdom calls. Don't worry, I'll handle everything, Lor."

She nodded turned to Bors, who had a slight frown on his face, probably from the task of hauling Sera out of the stables. She patted his cheek and walked past him. "Don't be so sour, Bors. She hates all men, you know that."

He grunted and waited until Lorelyn mounted Sera before mounting onto his horse. "Which is the reason why I made you get her," she added. Bors gaped at her as she smiled at him and started galloping towards the regal fortress.

"Women," he muttered and lightly kicked his horse's side, going after Lorelyn.

* * *

It had been a short ride to the fort, and they entered the courtyard where little activity had been going on. Lorelyn and Bors dismounted and handed their horses to Jols and made their way through the courtyard towards the great hall. She smiled at the flowers that were now blooming in Spring's arrival and remembered when she had helped Guinevere and Vanora plant them last season. 

"The flowers are so beautiful," she said and stopped to pick out a pink tulip.

"This fort has lost its frightful demeanor now, because of you damn women," Bors commented and Lorelyn simply tucked a lily behind his ear. He made a move to eradicate the un-manly apparatus from him but stopped when Lorelyn glared at him.

"You best not take that out, old man, or I'll tell your wife about what happened with the baby," she warned and he let out a growl, crossing his arms on his chest, making him look even more childish.

Lorelyn smiled at him and they continued their short walk to the hall. Once inside, they immediately made their way through the corridors to the fortress hall at the end of the hall. As they walked, Lorelyn glanced at Bors and noted that he had somewhat calmed down.

"So, why do you knights need me? You've not ruined your weapons, have you?" she asked warily. Over the years, she had to either repair or reconstruct their weapons for various reasons. But they hadn't been in battle for months, so she didn't see any reason why their cherished artillery would be tarnished or whatnot.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, we did not. In fact, they're in fine shape, if I may say."

She nodded and they finished their walk in silence. But when they reached the double doors of the room, Bors groaned in protest and Lorelyn paused in her action.

"Do I really have to go in there like this?" He gestured to the flower in his ear and Lorelyn smiled at him.

"Yes. It hurts me that you men do not appreciate the little things I give you. You're lucky that I hadn't decided to put a scalding dagger in your ass instead," she replied easily. "Besides," she added, "What difference does it make if you go in there with a beautiful flower that perhaps your wife planted anyway? It makes you no less a man than your comrades."

Bors looked at her angrily and slumped into the same position they had entered with. "No less a man. Hah! My pride is at stake here, Lo."

She decided to ignore him and instead, turning to the doors and pushing them open. The conversations inside halted and she walked in with Bors nowhere behind her.

"Alright, what is it that you brutes want from me?" she asked loudly and sat down in a chair with a huff. There was no need for any formal greetings, just because these were still the same men that she had known before they had gained their honorable titles.

Arthur smiled at her. "Good day, Lorelyn. Would you care for a drink?"

Lorelyn eyed him with suspect but shook her head. "Don't you dare try and get me drunk this hour of the day, Arthur Castus. I want a reason to why I'm here, and now. I am a very busy woman," she said.

He raised his brows and lifted his hands in surrender. "I have no intention to getting you drunk at the moment, Lor. But please, consider my courtesy."

"And besides," Lorelyn looked to see Galahad smiling brightly and mischievously at her. "We're getting you drunk later tonight."

She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Anyway, is everything alright?"

Arthur nodded and began to speak as he looked around the table, but stopped when he noticed a vacant seat and looked at Lorelyn questioningly. "Where is Bors?"

She in turn turned to look behind her and raised her brow at his whereabouts. That childish man, he values his pride too much. She grinned and shrugged at the other men. "He blames me for his loss of manliness at the moment."

Gawain erupted in guffaws. "You castrated Bors!" Lorelyn blushed as the rest of the knights laughed along.

"I removed nothing on his body, and instead, gave him a nice flower," she said indignantly. "I do not know why he's hiding…I thought it had been a nice gesture to give him something that I labored long hours over…" she trailed off and looked down at her hands, feeling very silly for rambling on about such an irrelevant topic that was surely not the topic of this meeting.

Arthur noticed her slight anguish and looked to the door before sighing loudly. There are times where he feels as if he's watching his knights and closest friends as they were children, not grown men. "Bors! Get in here, _now_!" he called out, and after thirty seconds, the large man huffed his way into the room, grumbling all the way to his seat, not noticing the fact that none of his comrades were as much as snickering at his accessory.

When Arthur felt that things were righted enough to speak, he turned to Lorelyn, who lost her innocent brooding, returning his gave with a professional shine he was so accustomed to.

"There is a favor we ask of you. In a week, my knights and I are traveling to Ercing, to convene with their high officials there. Supposedly, they also have quite some quality weaponry and we want you to travel alongside of us to meet their own blacksmith," he explained, watching as Lorelyn's eyes gleamed with curiosity. He knew she could not refuse the offer. Competition to be the best ran strong in her blood.

Dagonet laughed merrily and Lorelyn switched her gaze. "Just imagine his face when he sees a woman as our blacksmith!"

The knights laughed and simultaneously drank to that but Lorelyn waved them away, leaning forward on her elbows. "Hence, he must be good if you are asking me to join your expedition, I assume," she said, already calculating her visit and at what she will be looking forward to finding out about this blacksmith of Ercing.

"Well, naturally. But I doubt he has quite the same skills as you, my lady. You are brilliant in your wielding skills; no man can outdo your talent, Lor."

Lorelyn laughed at Arthur's Knights as they verbalized their approvals. "Thank you for your kindness, but your flattery has gone unnoticed, your highness," she said and smiled wider when they all gaped at her. "There is no need for your words of adulation; I have many a day lent my ear to your nonstop _bragging_ at how excellent my blacksmith's skills are, to me _and_ to everyone else."

"But we only say the truth, Lo," Gawain countered and she gave him a kind smile. Yes, their words were true, but she was far too modest to bask herself in the glory of being quite possibly the only woman blacksmith in all of Britain-Europe to be certain. She has known these men for over a decade and a half and still they seem to be at awe with her talent. Not that she minded the endless extol, but coming from these men-King Arthur and his Knights, _her_ accomplishments were nothing compared to their legendary glory.

Sighing, Lorelyn glanced around the table and smiled warily, knowing that she will never get them to stop being in wonderment. '_Oh, might as well enjoy the attention of them while I get the chance_,' she thought earnestly.

"Honestly," she said after a minute, "You do not need to coax me into agreeing to accompany you men on your journey. You know me; I _live_ for adventure."

"So will you come with us?" she heard Galahad ask.

She trained her gaze on Arthur and nodded. "You have my word."

He gave her a nod and then turned to his men. "Well, Knights, you have a journey's preparation ahead of you. We must confer about the matters we will discuss with Archbishop Rainier, though. This will be our first visit to Ercing, and we must make it a pleasant visit. We need their trust above everything else. First…"

Lorelyn took that opportune moment to detach herself from their discussion, seeing as it was not of any importance that she be involved with their diplomatic affairs. Of course, she listened to what was being said, and took note of the different matters at hand. Now that the battle between the Saxons had been through and over with for a year past, it was Arthur's duty, as a new king, to meet with all officials and discuss important factors in his leadership.

They had been talking for close to an hour and Lorelyn had started to doze off, boredom and exhaustion seeping into her. It had been a busy morning for her, and she was up late last night, so she needed as much rest as she could get until more demands came. She hoped that Javey wasn't having too much trouble handling the business, as he was still new to being in charge.

Her eyes had closed as her head rested in her arms placed on the smoothness of the oak table, though Lorelyn meant it as just a resting of her eyes. She knew that her slight rest wouldn't bother anyone, since this was a semi-informal meeting between King Arthur and his Knights.

Lorelyn's slight rest, however, lasted throughout the whole entire meeting, which carried on until midday, three hours past since Lorelyn had first came here. She felt herself being gently roused awake and opened her eyes, looking upon a familiar black tunic. The first thing that she had thought of was that the meeting passed quickly, considering she had just closed her eyes a minute ago.

She sat and stretched her tired arms out and cracking her strained neck, looking up and smiling warmly at Lancelot as he stood there, waiting. "Why had the meeting finished so soon?" she asked and he cast her a look that immediately brought her to alarm. Lorelyn quickly glanced around and saw the rest of the men standing and making their way toward the doors.

"Oh goodness," she said and brought a hand to her face, the humility of sleeping through their whole entire conference slapping her straight on the face.

Lancelot just laughed and pulled Lorelyn to her feet. "We wouldn't have noticed the fact that you were sleeping were it not for your boisterous snoring," he told her, receiving a bony elbow in his ribcage.

Lorelyn groaned as they followed Tristan and Dagonet out the doorway. "I am truly sorry for taking a rest during your meeting. I mean, here, on the Round Table!" She then laughed at her own words and threw a sly grin at Lancelot. "But then, how many people can say that they had taken a nap on _the_ legendary Round Table? I would much rather accept the honor of sleeping on it than the humility," she told him as they all made their way down the hall.

Lancelot raised an eyebrow at her. Intelligent as this woman was, she could never get a logical statement out of her mouth. "You do better in humility, trust me," he said and Lorelyn gawked at him.

"Humility!" She narrowed her eyes at him then scoffed. "I daresay, Sir Lancelot, that you just enjoy seeing me blush," she smoothly replied, smiling widely as Bors and Gawain laughed heartily behind them. Raising her own eyebrow at Lancelot, she watched as the muscle in his jaw slightly clinched, an indication that he was not enjoying the fact that it was not he who had the upper hand at the moment.

She never really liked seeing Lancelot so dismayed, so she let out an airy laugh and proceeded to lean up and press her lips to his cheek in a sounding kiss, her own way of apologizing. Trying to ignore the blazing of her face at her brazen actions, she bit her lip and just kept on walking.

"Hey!" Lorelyn looked over her shoulder and saw Gawain looking at her with his arms out.

"Yes?"

He raised his brows at her. "Yes? Is that what you say when you only kiss one knight, leaving the rest of us lonely?" he asked and she giggled, shaking her head.

"Well…" She thought for a moment before just shrugging her shoulders and said, "That is just your loss." She turned back around and smiled giddily as her answer was met with silence from behind her. And yet, she knew that silence wasn't the only answer she was going to receive, and braced whatever Gawain would do next.

So when she heard him shout something she couldn't really comprehend, she laughed and ran ahead until she was in front of Tristan, using his tall frame to protect her. Both he and Galahad halted their trek and before any questions could be asked, heavy footfalls were coming closer and Tristan turned around to face Gawain, blocking him from any further steps.

"Is there a reason for me to be protecting this lady from you?" he asked, mockery laced in his words.

Gawain huffed and pointed to Lorelyn, who was lightly clutching the back of Tristan's tunic. "That lass behind you refused to give me a kiss."

Galahad in turn laughed and clapped him on his back. "Well, that is perfectly understandable! Why would our pretty Lorelyn want to kiss _you_?" He cleverly dodged Gawain's punch.

"At least I _get_ women into bed with me!" Gawain countered, starting up a heated argument between them.

As the shouts got louder and Lancelot and Bors were now watching, along with a few knights passing in the distance, Lorelyn sighed and moved away from her hiding position, stepping amid the two men, interrupting their quarrel.

"You two stop this instant!" When they stepped back from their fighting stances, Lorelyn sighed. "You should not be fighting over such trivial things, _especially_ if I was the one to start all this ruckus," she said. She turned to Gawain and smiled.

"I apologize that I had not equally dispersed my kisses to each of you. But you should know, there _are_ enough kisses for each of you. But at the moment, I do not feel like being charitable about them, so stop acting like children or you will never get one again." Her austere homily done, Lorelyn turned back around and started walking again towards the castle's dining room, where she knew lunch was waiting.

They passed through the halls and once entering the indoor common, the delicious aroma of fresh bread and roasted beef wafted through the air. Lorelyn's stomach growled in reaction and she took a deep breath, smiling silly as her and each knight were seated at their usual place. Arthur had already been seated, along with Guinevere and as Lorelyn sat in her seat, Guinevere smiled at her.

As the meal was passed along the table, Lorelyn silently counted her blessings as she looked around the table at the wonderful people she cared and loved so deeply. Sitting here, at this table with the noise and clatter, she was much grateful to God that her knights had survived their turmoil and obstacles in order to gain their freedom. And freedom they had received. Now, as everyone settled in this new settlement the stories were being told of brave knights whom the townsfolk considered honorable heroes, and Lorelyn wholeheartedly agreed.

The dark thoughts of death were vaguely returning to her, thoughts that she had long ago adopted as they stayed at the wall that one fateful day, and she had been forced to leave them. Thoughts that conquered her waking hours and haunted her in her dreams. But the time spent worrying had been passed, and they were each safely returned to her, wounded and exhausted, but they were back in one piece. And that had been enough to make her cry.

"Are you not hungry? Was it not your stomach that I had heard just as we were seated?" Tristan asked her, pulling her from her thoughts and she smiled.

"I was just thinking. A way of forgetting about my hunger, you know. But now that you stirred me from my distraction, my hunger is still very present," she said and grabbed her steaming roll, taking a big bite from it. He chuckled softly at her and went back to his own meal.

Lorelyn sighed happily into her goblet, loving the tangy and sweet taste of the wine flow down her throat, erupting pleasant sensations in her mouth. This was one thing that she loved about living in the castle; the food was always fresh and so good.

Lunch passed quickly and gaily. Even when Galahad said some droll words, Guinevere laughed softly and when Lorelyn looked up and across the table, she noticed Lancelot looking upon the queen in quiet veneration. It pained her to see this, not because she was jealous–even though the inner confines of her heart would attempt to relay that emotion through her mind–but because she knew the faint infatuation that Lancelot still had for Guinevere. She mainly lived for her knights' happiness, and to see one so lovelorn and smothering his mild anguish in the lips of countless women broke Lorelyn's heart with a cracking whip.

Biting her lip, she looked away and quietly sipped on her wine, waiting until Arthur stood and dismissed lunch. Lorelyn stood with the other men and smiled at Bailia, a hall maid and a fellow friend, as she set about and removing the serving plates from the table along with other maids. She followed along behind the others as they all went out to do their afternoon duties.

Her thoughts had been running steadily as they made their way out the southern entrance of the hall and into the outer compound, where the people there greeted them with glee. She watched with a smile as they bustled to and fro across the enclosure from the meat houses to the kitchens and to the stable. Such liveliness this fortress had! Lorelyn had the urge to help the ladies with their chores, but was gravely reminded of her own duties back at the shop.

She sighed and looked forlornly at all the things she misses each day.

"Is there a reason for you distress Lady?"

Lorelyn felt her trouble dissipate as she felt Lancelot come up to walk alongside of her. She turned her head and looked at him, at the features that both calms her and ignites that sense of attraction, grinning lightly at him.

"As much as I wish to stay here with all of you, the duty of my vocation is keeping me strained from living," she told him.

Lancelot laughed. "Well, I am not one to stop you." When she gave him a heated look, he laughed again and started directing her toward the stables. "Come then, I'll see you off," he offered.

They took the direct route to the stables and had light conversation, chatting about their morning past. Lorelyn looked up as Lancelot held the large door of the stables open for her, allowing her to pass through first. She smiled at his gentlemanly ways, ways that always got the women lusting after his charms.

It made her laugh, and Lancelot went back to her side, looking at her strangely at her sudden amusement. "What is so funny?"

Lorelyn calmed her giggles and shook her head at him as they passed by occupied stalls, searching for her mare. "How do you do it, Lancelot?"

He gave her a quizzical look and replied, "Do what?"

At his obvious puzzlement, she sighed. "Make women fall over their skirts just to have you kiss them on the cheek? How are you so…endearing?" she asked, tilting her head at him.

Lancelot chuckled and smiled sweetly at her as they stopped by the stall Sera was in. He reached out his hand and the horse snorted, nuzzling his palm. Lorelyn mused at how even his charisma got her man-hating horse to love him.

Lancelot stroked Sera's snout and looked over at Lorelyn, grinning broadly at her bemused expression. "Charm isn't something that I practiced to perfect, my dear. The way that I act is natural to me; it is only natural that I offer a good time to the women. It is the only way I know how to live."

Lorelyn pursed her lips in contemplation and chewed over his words. As the duty of being a best friend to Lancelot, she only wanted complete happiness for him, and it puzzled her to think that he could be satisfied with his life without just one girl. What of a family? She's seen the way he was with the children, he loved them and she knew he longs for sons of his own.

"So you tell me that charming the young women here is satisfying for the demands of life?" she finally asked, setting her hand on Sera's neck.

"And what are the demands of life Lorelyn?"

She sighed and looked from his eyes to the golden mane of her horse. "Being happy, living fully, seeking wisdom from one's own mind…being in love…oh, Lancelot, I do not know. It may vary for every person, but that is how I see it," she said, feeling very cautious of her words.

Lancelot only smiled at her. "Well, that is the demands of life for me as well. But alas, this conversation must wait for a later day. I will keep you from your work if we continue this," he told her in a light tone, winking as Lorelyn rolled her eyes.

Lancelot held Sera steady as Lorelyn mounted onto the saddle. She adjusted the skirts of her dress with a grumble about wearing dresses while riding a horse and Lancelot laughed at her, handing up the reins as she settled herself.

Lorelyn looked down at him and smiled. "Thank you for escorting me to my noble steed, my noble knight," she said, earning an eye roll and giggled.

"Hardly am I such a dignitary man."

"Oh, quiet your mouth else we'll end up in another conversation that will keep me another five minutes. I really must be going, Lancelot."

He laughed. "If you must. Will you be looking for me later in the court?"

She snorted and set Sera forward towards the back exit. "Ah sorry, but I am much too desirable to be wasting time looking for you. Perhaps we should have a secret tryst?"

Lancelot patted Sera's flank as they passed by and laughed. "Ah, perhaps we will. When you are done carousing with the other men, meet me in the gardens."

Lorelyn waved back at him and as she left, Lancelot leaned against the wooden column of the stall, watching her leave and listening to her laughter, enjoying the sound.

* * *

**A/N: **Alrighty! I have created this new story, and I am much excited for this. I'm hoping that this was a good first chapter, maybe a good exposition for the story...? If you read this, I hope you enjoyed, and if you like it, please do leave a review for my desperate eyes! They put the spark to my flame of motivation. 

Oh, and if you are wondering, the way to pronounce Lorelyn's name is "Lore-uh-lyn". And also, I named her horse Sera because I derived Sera from _Seraph_, and essentially Sera is Lorelyn's guardian angel. Okay, irrelevant information, but I wanted to add that tidbit.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in regards to King Arthur except for my own characters.


	2. Anticipations and Inebriations

**Author's Note: **Oh, I want to thank all 6 of you who reviewed my first chapter! It made me very happy to know that there were those who actually liked it. And as I read your reviews, it dawned on me that Lorelyn's character is similar to Kate in _A Knight's Tale_. No intentions of carbon-copying her character, but I did admire her persona, and I _do_ see the resemblence, but Lorelyn is my original character. Thanks to all who pointed that out! Okay, I'm going off longer than I need to, but here's Chapter 2, and I apologize for the length, but I couldn't find a stopping point that wouldn't make the chapter so long! Soo, just bear with me. :)

* * *

**Chapter II : Anticipations and Inebriations**

When Lorelyn had returned to the court, it was long past nightfall and the torches were lit up everywhere. The smell of food and the loud sounds of a festive night were lingering in the air as she entered the front courtyard. The guards on post greeted her as she went past them and she noticed that they had cups in their hands, the reason for their loud gaiety. Laughing, she smiled at them and steered Sera towards the stables.

This was probably a night for celebrating, if the guards were not their stoic selves. And she had not seen a squire around, so she guessed that this was a _very_ joyous occasion.

But when she entered huge wooden edifice, Irick, one of the squire boys for the knights, immediately greeted her. In his youthful nature, he ran up to her with vigor and smiled broadly, helping Lorelyn as she dismounted Sera. He was a young one, only being of age for a squire this winter past. His head only reached her shoulders and she smiled at him, ruffling his honey hair.

"Hello Irick, how are you this evening?" she asked and started to walk with him as he made his way to Sera's stall.

"Oh, I'm doing good Lady Lorelyn. The celebration of tonight's announcement is still going on! There are so much food and music and dancing, you are lucky you have not yet missed this!" he told her enthusiastically, shaking his head with every loud syllable.

Lorelyn laughed and rested her hand on his shoulder. "How many times do I have to tell you that you should not call me Lady! You are making me seem so old, Irick!" He flushed.

"I'm sorry! But I feel that it is my duty to call people by their honorary titles!"

"Well yes, but sometimes that makes people feel very awkward about themselves. How do you see me as Irick? Do you see me as a Lady? Or perhaps a mother – though, I would not like to be accused of living so long!"

He bit his lip, and said after a moment's thinking, "I see you as my sister. You have been there for me all my life. I love you like my sister, since I have lost mine."

She felt her heart constrict at his admission and stopped walking, bending down so she was at his level. "I am sorry to have stirred such emotions in you, Irick. I did not mean to. But it makes me delighted to know that you see me as your sister, because that is how I see you as well. A brother of my own." She swept down and engulfed him in a hug. When she pulled away a moment later, she winked down at him as she straightened.

"Since you are among King Arthur and his knights, you will promise to behave like a strong boy as well?" she asked, smiling as his eyes brightened again. She did not wish to make him sad, thinking about his loss so many years ago that had him in a sorrowful stage for a while.

"Yes! I plan to be a knight as well! So I can protect my King and his people! My fighting skills have even gotten better, says Sir Galahad!"

"Oh, I have no doubt that they have! I have seen you fight before and it impressed me!" she bent down again and motioned for him to come closer. When he did, she lowered her voice and said, "keep practicing and I reckon you will be even better than Lancelot!"

Irick's eyes widened and his mouth took form of an oval in bedazzlement with the thought of mastering and defeating his idol. He said nothing and set to work on removing Sera's saddle straps. Lorelyn stood back and leaned against the post, watching him work with a soft smile on her face. Life has so much to offer to him, and she was well assured that he would be a noble knight one day.

Loud cheers broke her from her thoughts and she moved her eyes to the open doors that faced the rear courtyard and saw glimpses of people dancing about and the cheers of men who had already taken to their cups. She sighed happily at the merry sound and looked at Irick.

"So what is the announcement made earlier this evening?"

He stopped his movements but did not turn around to face her as he spoke. "Well…I really do not know. No one said a word of anything, not even the king or queen."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. Well, then what good was it to have such a festival when no one knew the reason?

"I don't understand. The announcement must be good then, right?" she asked, moving away from the wooden pillar. "This is not like Arthur to keep people in suspense," she muttered to herself.

"Actually, Lo, we are waiting for you to arrive. You're the only one in this town that has not been in attendance." Irick's blunt statement made Lorelyn lose her focus for a moment. Her eyes widened as she stared at the back of Irick's head.

"What!"

He finished his duty and closed the stall gate, turning to smile brightly at Lorelyn's own shocked expression. "Okay well, I have finished so I guess that means we can go see what good news is to be revealed!" He wiped his hands together and started for the exit, but turned around halfway when he realized that Lorelyn was not following him.

"Are you not coming?"

She blinked stupidly at him. "Why had you not said a word, Irick! All this time and leaving everyone anxious! Well, come on!" She rushed past him, grabbing his hand on the way and exited the stables. They briskly walked along the path that went from the stables towards the court and Lorelyn craned her neck around the fences to see what was going on.

Halfway down the footpath, she slowed their pace and straightened herself, pushing stray tendrils away from her face that had detached from the knot she made at the back of her head. She straightened the skirts of her dress and brushed any soot and ashes that were caught on the cotton. Well, if she was the one that they were waiting for, then at least she could make herself look presentable.

She turned to Irick. "How do I look?"

He squinted and scrutinized her appearance for a few seconds before responding, "Like you had just finished working."

If there was one thing that you could count on Irick for, that was his honesty. He was the worst liar ever. She sighed and blew a strand from her eyes helplessly.

"You're right. Why do I even bother?" She started walking down towards the square again, and when she reached the entrance there was a blockade of people blocking the access. She couldn't see over their heads and was about to try and step through when suddenly a horribly thunderous cheer erupted from the crowd, causing her to flinch.

She stepped back and frowned, looking around for any sort of passage that the both of them could pass through. There was one, around the crowd and she turned back to Irick, taking hold of his hand.

"We're going to have to squeeze through, alright? So do not let go of my hand." Without waiting for his reply, she slid through the small access with Irick at her heels and subtly pushed through the mass of people. The last time that she had seen everyone together at once was the first night being here at Camelot, and since then, their population had grown some, and unfortunately the space of the courtyard hadn't, making everything crowded.

Lorelyn wasn't paying attention to anything, only on the task of getting past everyone, and thus failed to hear Arthur speaking over the hushed talking of everyone around her.

"There she is! Lorelyn!" She did hear that cry, though, and froze in place, looking up as more than a hundred sets of eyes turned to her. Her heart started racing and she tightened her grip on Irick's hand. Her face started to heat up as she was looked at with many voices crying her name out.

"Um, yes?" She said after everyone quieted down, looking across their bright and smiling faces, confusion settling about her.

"Lorelyn Cabanis, please come to the front," she heard a voice say and immediately recognized Arthur's steady tone.

She didn't have time to react, as she felt someone pushing her to the front of the throng and with much squeezing and apologizing, she arrived in front of Arthur and Guinevere in even more disarray than she had entered in.

When she regained her breath, she pushed her hair away and smiled contritely at them. "I apologize greatly for not being here earlier. I had not realized that you were waiting for me!"

Arthur nodded and smiled at her. The expression on his face caused a minute alarm to Lorelyn, being that he looked elated and younger beyond his years this very night. She was excited and confused so very much, it was starting to overwhelm her.

"We are glad that you made it, Lorelyn. As it was, we had been anticipating your arrival because it is urgent that you hear our news," Guinevere said to her and Lorelyn tilted her head.

Before she could respond, Arthur cleared his throat and turned to his people. "As you all have suspected, this night had been a night of celebration, a celebration that was not unveiled until this very moment." He paused and took his wife's hand. Lorelyn noticed the gesture and her eyes widened in realization.

"Well, to accompany our joyous manner, we have great news." He took one look at Guinevere and smiled. "We are to have a baby."

A boisterous applaud came and Lorelyn laughed merrily as she saw the queen's face flushed. She immediately rushed over to her and gave her a hug, laughing as she pulled away.

"Well, finally you have convinced him to step out of his tight trews!" she exclaimed, and laughed even more when Guinevere swatted her arm, her face reddening at the lewd comment. But she was grinning the whole time, and Lorelyn smiled when she noted the shining in her good friend's eyes.

She gave her another hug. "I am happy for you two. It will be such a delight planning yet another pregnancy!" she told Guinevere just as Vanora approached them with a big smile across her face.

"This is such a joy! Now you will know and experience all the thrills of pregnancy!" she said, laughing at Guinevere's grimace.

"Oh, you will have to brace me for what's to be expected," she turned to Lorelyn and took her hand as well and said, "_both_ of you. Lorelyn, you have long helped Vanora with her pregnancy and childbirth, so I will be expecting your aid as well. So don't you make excuses for removing yourself from this task."

Lorelyn laughed and squeezed her hand. "Of course I will. I will be around you so much you may end up being sick of me," she told her and Vanora nodded in agreement.

"And when you get the mood swings, you will not want this one hanging around." She winked at Lorelyn who scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"But you will be grateful in the end, trust me. I am going to leave you two to have your womanly talk now. I must go and congratulate your husband. I'll be back." She left them and strode over to Arthur, where his knights and his people were congratulating him.

He caught her eye and smiled, excusing himself from someone and walked over to her. "I have never been so elated in my life!"

She laughed at his glee and touched his cheek with her hand. "Oh, Arthur, I am so happy for the both of you! A child! Can you believe it? There will be so many preparations, so much waiting, oh, I am excited to start working!" she said ardently and he laughed.

"I will be a good father, right?"

Lorelyn pursed her lips at his skepticism and grabbed his hand. "Arthur, I assure you that you will do everything you can for this child. You have your wife and everyone else to see to that. So don't you be getting any doubts; this is a time for celebrating!"

His face relaxed and he bent down to give her a small kiss on her cheek, an action that surprised Lorelyn. It was so rare that Arthur showed his tenderness for others in public and in doing so right now, she knew that he must be very happy about this news.

She let him go and the minute he stepped away from her, Bors came over to him and let out a loud cry, clapping him hard on the back. "Welcome to fatherhood! Make sure you have plenty of wine to suffice for the oncoming months…"

Lorelyn shook her head and turned away, watching as the town returned to their celebration, the men grabbing even more drinks and the women talking excitedly about the new child. It brought a smile to her lips at the loyalty and love these people had for their king.

She frowned though, and started looking around the area in search of Irick. At some point her grip on his hand slipped and she lost him as she was pushed through the crowd. Her eyes now frantically looked around for a head of blond hair.

"Are you looking for someone?" a voice from behind her asked. She jumped and put a hand to her chest.

She turned her head sharply and scowled at Lancelot as he grinned deviously at her. She punched him on his arm, frowning. "Do not _do_ that to me, Lancelot!"

He shrugged and sipped out of his cup. "Do what? I had only asked you a simple question. How was I to know that you would be frightened at my deep and sounding voice?"

Lorelyn rolled her eyes and turned back around. "Please. Your voice is nothing but a whiny buzz whenever I may hear it."

Lancelot chuckled. "It seems to soothe the women here," he said blandly, gazing around in nonchalance. She felt herself scowl even more at his words. The women? What was she then? Some pageboy dressed in female clothes?

"Well, I apologize for not swooning over your voice. Maybe some women here in this town have a mind of their own to actually detest that incessant nag of a voice you possess." She turned back around and decided to ignore him.

He raised a brow at her curt words and wondered why Lorelyn was so testy this night. He noticed her biting her lip though and sighed, observing the frustration etched onto her face.

"Lorelyn, what is the matter? I did not wish to anger you, and for that I am sorry," he told her softly.

She turned to look at him and realized that she had been very sharp with her words. "Oh Lancelot, I did not mean to snap at you. It's just that…I lost Irick and cannot find him anywhere. It is causing a great distress on me."

"Irick? Silly girl, he is with Bronwyn in the kitchen getting food," he said.

Lorelyn closed her eyes and exhaled in relief. For a second she was about to go off in an anxiety attack over that boy. She laughed softly and looked up at Lancelot's amused face.

"Oh hush. I do not need your mockery right now," she said to him heatedly, but he smiled at her.

"My mouth is not open in jest. I understand your concern, but you really should not stress yourself over such things. He is safe here, don't worry."

She sighed and rubbed her eyes, the busyness of the day straining her mind. She was tired, and she needed to sit down. "I need a drink."

Lancelot laughed again and started walking them both to a table nearby. Gawain, Tristan and Galahad were sitting at the benches and when the two of them approached, they all lifted their cups to them.

"Lo! So glad you came over! Here, sit with us," Gawain told her but before Lorelyn could reply, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down next to him. Galahad handed her a goblet.

"Here, drink. You've had a long day, had you not?"

She nodded and gratefully drank the wine, savoring the taste as the cold liquid flowed down her throat. Not even ten seconds after she was handed the drink, she slammed it down on the table and grinned.

The men laughed and Galahad poured some more into her cup, laughing about something that Tristan had said. Lorelyn sat back and enjoyed the company of her beloved knights, their laughter and the smile on their faces. She was glad that they were smiling more often now and began to let themselves have fun.

After she had two cups of wine and the jug was now empty, she offered to go and get more from the bar. Those at the table had just kept laughing on about something obtuse, and Lorelyn lifted herself to her feet, shaking her head at their drunkenness.

She took the clay pitcher and started towards the bar. On her way there, many people greeted her joyfully and she waved back, laughing at their exhilaration. The whole liveliness of this town was enough to sweep her off her feet.

When Lorelyn reached the bar, the stools had been all occupied and she had to maneuver between two men to actually get to the counter.

Heinley, a burly man that helps with the merchant work, laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist, obviously inebriated. She giggled and swatted his hand away, patting him afterwards on his full and flushed cheek.

"You keep your hands to yourself! What will Nori say if she catches you? I certainly will not lie for you," she scolded but Heinley laughed again and slapped the counter in mirth.

"Oh, but you will soon discover your love for me and then what will I do with you?" Only in drunkenness will any man in this town say anything that refers to love or talk of Lorelyn's pretty face around her. Her lack of femininity was to blame, that she was sure of.

She sighed and turned to the front, waiting for the barmaid to see to her. "Simply leave me be."

A man to her right laughed at her remark. Heinley snorted and returned to his drink.

After a few moments, it seemed that the barmaid was busy with other patrons, so Lorelyn turned around and leaned her elbows back on the counter, surveying the area around her.

"So, have you done enough riotous behavior, as you practically _are_ one of the men? Maybe later you'll get drunk and challenge some poor man to a game, because he won't be interested in doing anything else with you."

Lorelyn rolled her eyes at the sticky voice and turned around, facing familiar blue eyes and sneered. "Have you finished whoring yourself around?"

Saiffra gave her a disgusted look and flipped her chestnut hair over her shoulder, a gesture that Lorelyn found incredibly revolting. This girl in front of her was so lost in pleasing herself all the time that she never saw anything real anymore. And yet sadly, Lorelyn had no ounce of pity for her.

"What is it that you want?" Saiffra finally asked, her duties as a barmaid overruling her desire to turn away.

Lorelyn placed the jug on the counter and said, "Be a good maid and fill this up…_please_."

Saiffra said nothing but proceeded to refill the contents in the jug, returning it to Lorelyn, but she didn't pay attention to the girl and instead set about flirting with some man who just arrived at the bar.

Lorelyn shook her head and walked away, not wanting to spend another minute there with Saiffra. Oh, how she ostracized that girl! She was so infuriating, so self-absorbed, lacked morals and was absolutely the complete opposite of Lorelyn.

When she went back to the table, the men were now playing a game of darts, and none seemed to notice her return except for Lancelot, who was presently the only one sitting. He smiled crookedly at her.

"Let us go on our rendezvous."

Lorelyn looked at him in bewilderment. "_Now_? But what of everyone else?"

He shook his head and got up, going over and gently pulled Lorelyn to her feet. "They are not going to miss you at the moment," he said and she frowned playfully, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, but on the contrary, the ladies will miss _you_."

Shrugging, he tugged her hand and started pulling her away from the festivities. "Well, right now I am only with one woman."

Lorelyn tried to ignore the burning blush and walked behind him as they exited the courtyard onto the path that led to the gardens. Once away from the loud laughter and music where the air was cool and the voices were distant, they slowed their pace and strolled along the garden path. The moon was bright that night and it illuminated everything, giving the blooming flowers an ethereal glow in an array of colors.

As they walked, Lorelyn sighed and smiled at the pleasant comfort between them. Lancelot looked down at her and smiled at her calmness. Her eyes were closed and the breeze was tousling the stray strands in every which way. Lancelot soon frowned and cleared his throat, not understanding his thinking at the moment about the way Lorelyn looked.

"So, I saw Heinley make a grab at you at the bar. He was drunk, yes?"

She shook her head in disappointment. "Are you implying that men only flirt with me when they are drunk?" she asked and watched as Lancelot's eyes widened.

"I did not say that, Lorelyn. I only meant tha-"

"No, I do not need any explanations, Lancelot. Because that is the truth. I am not desirable when men see me in sobriety." She sighed and took a slow sip from her cup. "But it's okay, I don't mind not being pursued after by the men. It gets tiring after a while."

Lancelot laughed and looked forward. "You have much to learn then about being wanted."

She snorted in an unladylike manner. "I will not become Saiffra."

Lancelot looked at Lorelyn incredulously. "Why would you?"

"She is wanted every day and every night, and I just don't understand how she can stand being chased after by men who probably aren't pursuing love," Lorelyn said.

"It amazes me how you two share the same blood. She is everything that you hate to be."

Lorelyn shook her head. "It is not my pleasure to be calling her my twin. So, let us stray from that topic. I am so excited for Arthur and Guinevere!" She had wasted no time in changing the subject, and her vigor had returned with her eyes shining with glee.

Lancelot avoided answering her question by bringing his cup to his mouth, but nodded at her. He had just gotten over his minute infatuation over Guinevere and with this overwhelming news; it was a bit much to bear. But his silly feelings aside, he was elated for his best friend.

Lorelyn didn't notice his eluding, though, and continued gushing. "A new baby! I simply cannot wait for the new arrival! So much work to do; all the planning!" She sighed and clasped her hands in front of her, turning to look at Lancelot, her gaze turning solemn.

"You _are_ happy for them both, aren't you?" She did not let his passive manner pass her, because she knew Lancelot too well for his facades to work on her.

He looked down at her. "Truthfully, yes, I am."

"And your fondness for Guinevere…?" She watched as something flickered through his eyes, and he sighed.

"Is past my heart now," he said, and a moment later, chuckled. Lorelyn looked up at him, her golden eyes questioning, and he asked, "Your keenness is never ceasing is it?"

She pressed her lips together and shook her head. "When it comes to those I care for, no."

Lancelot smiled at her. "Well, I am glad for your care."

Lorelyn laughed and patted his arm. "You should. It is a massive duty, caring for all you men. You all act like children and it gets tiring trying to decipher your emotions. Sometimes I ask myself why I even bother," she told him, smirking.

Her quip made him laugh and he placed his arm around her, a gesture all too familiar for him. "You bother because you know we would be lost if not for you constant nagging and commanding. You give us joy, Lorelyn."

She felt her face flush and thanked God that they were away from any light. She didn't know why Lancelot's words were causing her to act so much like a…_girl_. She has heard him say these words to her before, and never once had she broke into a rapid blush.

To avoid any confrontations with her heart at the moment, she blamed the wine and the fact that they were alone and in the castle's scenic garden.

She shook her head and the wind carried her scent up towards Lancelot and he inhaled lightly, tensing at the fleeting effect Lorelyn's aroma had on him. She had the natural scent of smoke on her, but what was more prominent was the smell of lilacs and gardenias together, a scent that he never noticed before. He knew it couldn't be the flowers, and wondered if Lorelyn had been wearing any oils.

It was unlike her to wear such a scent, and it was _very_ strange how Lancelot was getting acquainted with such feelings about Lorelyn and her aesthetic traits.

"What is on your mind?" Lorelyn's question brought him from his musings and he looked down at her before looking back to the front.

"I believe this wine is too strong this night," he told her and Lorelyn laughed, taking his cup and drinking the rest of the liquid, smiling artfully as she placed it back into his hand.

She patted his cheek and winked. "Do not leave your mouth wide like that Lancelot or the flies will see to make it their new resting."

He rolled his eyes and tugged on a strand of her hair. "They will come soon enough for your own tongue, woman, with the things you say."

Lorelyn laughed at him and when they had calmed from their slight quarrel, they continued their slow trek through the gardens in silence, instead enjoying each other's company.

The wind however, did not cease its nuisance every time it blew between them, causing Lorelyn's scent to scatter Lancelot's thoughts, making his head heavy with confused ruminations.

When they had retired for the evening, he walked Lorelyn to her room, a corridor away from his own. But when she turned to him and bid him goodnight with a sudden kiss to the cheek and rushing into her room afterwards, he walked to his own room with jumbled thoughts, concluding that the wine _must_ have been too strong that night.


	3. Recuperating Into A Fancy

**Author's Note: **Finally! After three months of dilly dallying, this chapter is finished. I did not end the chapter with how I originally intended it to end, but that is because I simply wouldn't have been able to update this at all. But in any case, that is not the important factor needed to be discussed here. I am so so so so so sorry that this chapter is late. I really had not meant to wait this long to post, but over the summer I started working and then now school started so I have just about all the excuses I could to put off updating for the next six months.

I want to thank every single person who read and reviewed this story, and I hope I haven't lost any interests. You may have to be accustomed to my habitual tardiness at updating. I feel awful though, for missing out on everything that has been happening (ahemahem, Cardeia, I promise I will get to your stories!) I'm like an old maid, being so outdated. Well, anyway, as to not lose interest with this boring author's note, I hereby present to you the third chapter of the story.

**Pee-Ess:** Sorry for the grammatical errors towards the end of the chapter - I was in a rush to do this tonight, and I don't have time right now to revise anything.

* * *

**Chapter III : Recuperating Into A Fancy**

The sun shone brightly and disrupted the sound resting that Lorelyn had just been having. She groaned and pulled the furs over her head, willing her eyes to stay closed. But alas, her inner clock knew when it was time for her to wake up, and a minute after the coverlet was roughly pushed back and Lorelyn sat up, cursing her damn body for getting up at precise times.

Her head was slightly throbbing from the rough intake of alcohol she had consumed the night before and her stomach was demanding for provisions, but the thought of eating made Lorelyn even more sick and she tiredly rubbed her eyes, squinting as the sun poked incessantly at her, mocking her state of wellness at the moment.

"Never again will I drink wine, never, never, never," she muttered as she got up, stretching her arms up somehow greeting the day with welcome. She had always been a morning person, and whether she was hung over or not, there was always a smile for the beautiful morning sky every time she looked out her window.

Lorelyn decided that she needed a day in the baths today, and proceeded to gather her lathers and dresses, bundling them up in a neat ball and tucking it under her arm. When she exited her room, people passing by immediately greeted her and she smiled warmly at them, returning their joyful greetings.

The air was fresh and crisp as Lorelyn walked outside, towards the hall that housed the baths. The sun was just about done rising, and the court was starting to pick up its daily measures with people bustling about getting things ready for the day.

When she entered the baths, there wasn't anyone else inside except for an elderly woman, whom Lorelyn knew since she was a child. She was in charge of the baths and when she saw Lorelyn walk in, she greeted her with a hug.

"Sweet child, I haven't seen you in a while!" she exclaimed and patted at Lorelyn's hair.

The younger woman laughed. "Oh, Alis, I missed you so! But I've been very busy lately with all the orders and such." She sighed and looked around the hall. "Where were you the last time I came here? That was not too long ago."

Alis returned to the work she had been doing. "I was busy myself. Had to help with the spring harvest. You are lucky you are not among us women who have to do such chores."

That simple statement made Lorelyn frown slightly. Even though Alis did not mean to say it in a condescending way, it still made Lorelyn feel very cautious of herself and her standing. She never experienced the joy of having to plant the vegetables for the season and would gladly trade the duty of _making_ the harvesting tools for the duty of _using_ them. For once she wants to do a woman's job around here.

She sighed and turned to Alis. "I would have liked to help," she said sullenly.

Alis paused in her actions and looked towards Lorelyn, understanding her silent grievances. "Do not fret over yourself for not helping out, dear. You do more than enough already. And, you really do not desire having to spend the days in the heat, bending and straining your young body, do you?"

Lorelyn smiled softly. "Actually Alis, I _do_. Just once would I like to…_be_ one of the women here."

Alis sighed and resumed her chores. "Lorelyn, your life has a while yet to grant you the duty of our work. The people here rely on your abilities as a blacksmith foremost." She looked up again and smiled warmly at Lorelyn's perplexed expression. "Dear, just go into the bath and clear your head. You look stressed."

Without a word, Lorelyn followed Alis's command and walked into one of the bath rooms. She removed her dresses and set them on a wooden bench in the corner, then sank into the steaming bath. She sighed and settled herself into the water, letting herself go lax. Since the last time she was in here, she noticed that she had been getting stressed and it felt nice to let it all go and relax.

After Lorelyn got used to the water's temperature, she picked up one of the lathers and began to scrub away the dirt and everything that got into her skin from the hot environment. As a child, she used to make it an adventure whenever she was in the baths, because she was so small it they seemed so big. Her mother used to tell her that it was the sea and with wide eyes and cautious movements, she had great expeditions among all the great tubs of water. Now, she still giggled when a bubble floated across her face and popped when it touched her nose.

"How are you and that knight of yours?" Alis's voice brought Lorelyn from her childhood musings and she looked to the older woman's frame in the hall.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, I saw you leave with him last night for the gardens. Alone. Am I right?" Such the woman Alis was to make fancy over a simple observation.

"Well yes, but he is in no way any knight of mine, Alis. And I am not one of his harlots either," Lorelyn said with a shake of her head. Just like Lancelot to make a name for himself, only to drag Lorelyn into the pit of rumors.

"I did not accuse you of such thing! Lorelyn, I know you better than to think you a woman like the rest. But you two do make a lovely sight, if I may say so." She was now at the doorway and Lorelyn turned to look at her, bewildered.

"What! Me? And Lancelot?" she laughed and slid deeper into the water. "How is that possible? He frolics with too many women and I…well, I'm just _not_ womanly. He sees me nothing more than a friend."

Alis shook her head. "Dear girl, you are much too blind to see it."

"See what?"

"The way he looks at you. I reckon that man has seen his share of beauties in his life, but never once have I seen him look at you the way he does," Alis said easily, making Lorelyn frown.

"Of course he looks at them differently. That's because he is attracted to them, Alis. When he sees me, he only sees his friend, not a woman," she countered. Lancelot couldn't see her as anything else because well, she never really _thought_ of having him look at her in any other way.

"No. He looks at you with care in his eyes, Lorelyn. Love. Happiness." Alis sighed happily and smiled at Lorelyn.

She shook her head. "How are you certain of this? What business does he have wanting _me_?"

"Because that is the same look my husband had in his eyes for me. Lorelyn, why do you question your attributes? You are a beautiful woman. You are smart, strong, and you have a good heart. I do not blame him for choosing you over everyone else." She remained in the doorway for a moment more then went back to her work, leaving Lorelyn confused.

Surely Alis was just teasing her. She has seen Lancelot look at her with her own eyes, and not once has she seen any thing other than his playfulness. Sure, maybe he had love in his eyes, but that was just for their friendship. Nothing more. There was no reason for him to be fancying the likes of a woman as herself.

But Alis never lied to her before. Lorelyn loved and trusted that woman as her own grandmother, and she always knew to take whatever wisdom Alis gave her into deep consideration. But this? How can she be so sure? Maybe she was forcing Lorelyn to finally settle down with someone and used Lancelot to stir emotions within her.

But why Lancelot? Why him of all men?

Lorelyn felt a flush come over her, making her skin feel even more heated as she thought back to her reactions whenever Lancelot did something in any way intimate last night. But surely that was just the wine, causing her to lose her inhibitions and act foolishly. And well…this was Lancelot. She couldn't afford to be thinking such thoughts about him now. He's her dearest friend, and if she continued musing over having affections for him, it would have her going crazy.

And what thoughts exactly _was_ she thinking? Now that Alis had brought it up, there were new ponderings swirling around in her head that she didn't know she possessed.

Lancelot was…for a lack of better words, _Lancelot._ He's the man that women vie after and all the young boys look up to. He's strong, witty, knowledgeable beyond his own understanding, caring, protective, sweet, funny - everything Lorelyn appreciated him for. And what's more was that he was her best friend. He was the brother she never had, and he was her sturdy rock. He taught her how to fight, how to fend for herself; he taught her about strength. He's always there for her and if she had a choice, she would never trade him for someone better.

His charm was something to compromise, but he is still the same person that she always saw to comfort her, to assure her that things will be better. Underneath his roguish demeanor, she knew the man he was, the man who had fears and was apprehensive to make vast decisions. The man who hated to fight for pleasure, the man who was afraid to love because he wasn't sure he was capable of doing so.

Lorelyn knew this man. And she admired him for his strength and his pride and his love.

His love…was it even a possibility that he could somehow see past their current relationship to even think of Lorelyn as a _woman_? Was it even a possibility that Lorelyn could feel these things for him?

She sighed. These thoughts of Lancelot and love were making her confused and distraught. She didn't know what to think or feel. Of course she wasn't going to push to prospect of being in love with him on herself right away, but she was slowly beginning to see that he was exactly the kind of man that she always dreamed of spending the rest of her life with.

Lorelyn didn't want another headache, so she removed all thoughts of Lancelot from her mind and focused on relaxing. She would need someone else's opinions on her situation anyway. She would find Guinevere later. She would know what to do.

* * *

After Lorelyn thoroughly felt refreshed and clean, she dressed herself and gathered up her dresses from the night before, leaving the baths and Alis, who winked at her with a sly smile. 

The time away from the early morning bustle only furthered the amount of work that was being done around the fortress. In the court, people were moving to and fro, the women were hauling vegetables and the men were busy with their own duties.

Lorelyn was heading back to the quarters so she could return her clothes and then she would head out to the commons to see what food was left for her to eat. She walked toward the armory and as she was walking past, she stopped to watch the children practice. It made her smile as she saw their adamant wishes to learn how to swordfight and yearning to be great knights in their eyes, knowing that when the time came, they _would_ become great knights of their time.

She leaned against the gate of the training area and her eyes roamed around, taking in the children with swords in their hands, and she grinned, thinking of all the swords she will soon be wielding for the older ones there, helping to teach, as well as practicing their own swordplay. She liked watching them, because it helped her know who did well with what weapon so she could make each one their own weapon they were best at. It always gave her pleasure to see the bright excitement in a young one's eyes as she handed them their own fighting tool.

The sound of cheering and jaunting brought her eyes toward the rear of the training area and she saw one of Bors and Vanora's children fighting with Lancelot. The other children were all yelling and soon the other practicing around had stopped and all the children were watching with interest the exchange between their own learning mate and the older and great knight.

Lorelyn watched with her own interest piqued as Lancelot struck and swiftly dodged the young boy's blows, parrying each attack with smoothness. Of course, he was being much easier with the boy and letting him have his strikes, but Lorelyn saw the languid movements Lancelot seemed to encompass, whether he was fighting or not. Just thinking that made Lorelyn flush.

With a sly grin, Lorelyn walked around the fence and into the armory, greeting the men working there with a smile. They all cried cheerfully at Lorelyn's return, since it had been a while since she had not practiced her fighting skills in a while. She set her bundle down and walked out to the training ground, where no one noticed her entrance. She stood to the side and smiled, already feeling the tingling of the collision of his sword against hers.

After a few minutes, Lorelyn noticed that the young one was getting tired and she cleared her throat, stepping up and receiving a few surprised looks. Lancelot stood there and gazed at her with a glint in his eyes and Lorelyn tried not to feel the beginning of a churn deep in her belly.

"May I cut in?" she asked and the boy nodded, thankful to be done with his training.

He looked up at Lancelot with wide eyes. "Is it alright with you Sir?"

He nodded and smiled down at the boy. "Yes. You did well today. You've been practicing hard, have you not?"

The younger one nodded enthusiastically and grinned toothily. Lorelyn wondered at how Lancelot interacted with the children, and the smile that was on his face.

Lancelot looked down at the wooden sword in his hands and then at Lorelyn before walking to the corner where the weapons were held, taking two swords. When he came back, the circle around them widened as the children started talking excitedly with hushed voices.

"Well, I suppose we shan't be needing wooden swords," he said, handing one over to Lorelyn. She gripped the hilt of the sword and weighed it in her hand, the familiarity of handling a sword in this kind of situation coming back to her. With the sword in her hand and challenging Lancelot, Lorelyn felt like she was young again, when they would practice fighting every day, for Lancelot's own training.

Before they started, Lancelot turned to the younger ones. "Who do you wager will win?"

Lorelyn rolled her eyes at his gambling habit and set her hands on her hips. "Lancelot, what are you doing?"

He turned to her and winked. "Well, these children haven't seen us fight yet, and they must be anxious to see your fighting skills," he said smoothly and Lorelyn raised a brow at him.

"So you want them to bet on whether or not I'll beat you."

"Right." He turned back to the children. "Alright, so do you think Lady Lorelyn will beat me?"

His reply was many cheers from the children, crying out both their names. He laughed and turned back to Lorelyn who was watching him sternly, but he saw the mirth in her eyes. He shrugged at her, now getting ready to fight.

She stood there, getting into stance and watched Lancelot raise a brow at her, getting into his own position. Lorelyn grinned, the feeling rising up her belly.

The moment before any of them moved felt like a lifetime. It seemed that they were in their own world, not observing anything else but each other's movements and eyes. Lorelyn narrowed her eyes at Lancelot, calculating his first move.

With a wink and half a smirk, the long lifetime turned into a second and Lancelot had moved forward and struck at Lorelyn, but she angled her sword and blocked his hit. The clashing of the steel made her smile. She really did miss doing this.

Swords still attached together, they both subconsciously moved forward and Lorelyn didn't notice until Lancelot's curls were brushing against her forehead and she bit her lip, quickly backing away from his closeness and his sword. He quirked his brow at her and the fiery passion for fighting returned to her and she regained her stance, this time calculating her own move.

Lorelyn struck forward at Lancelot, the force causing him to back up but he gained strength and pushed her back, then striking at her. She parried and stepped to the side, swinging her sword to get his side, but he shifted, catching her sword in time, throwing her a grin.

They got back into routine and their waltz started. Soon after beginning, they had forgotten about everyone around and were focused only on each other, their eyes never leaving their movements, gaze catching gaze, sword clanging sword. Their techniques were much more advanced than what Lancelot had been teaching the children, and all the young ones stared in awe at the two, staring at fighting they had never seen before.

And not only were the children watching, but a small group had formed around the outside of the training ground to watch one of King Arthur's knights fight their own blacksmith. Most of the older ones had already seen them fight many times in their youth, but it was always amazing to see their exchange. The women were sighing at Lancelot's lithe movements and the men were watching at their own interest of seeing how Lorelyn was going to go about beating Lancelot.

They had been going at this for fifteen minutes and Lorelyn was starting to figure how to get Lancelot down. That was the only way to get him unfocused so she could finally defeat him. Warding off a blow, she quickly glanced down and found her solution. She made sure that Lancelot's sword was still trapped and brought her foot behind his knee, kicking forward, making Lancelot lose his balance and fall backwards. She set her sword against his chest and smiled.

"Do you yield, Sir knight?"

Lancelot looked at her for a second then down, and then back at her, smirking. Suddenly, Lorelyn found herself on top of Lancelot, her sword a good length away from her. She raised herself on her hands and looked down at Lancelot's smiling face.

"You have forgotten to distance yourself from your opponent's feet once they are on the ground," he said, making Lorelyn frown.

She didn't reply to his criticism and they stayed in their positions for a few seconds, just staring at each other. But when she felt Lancelot's breath stir her strands of hair, she blushed and rolled off him, getting off the ground. She held a hand out to him and heaved him back on his feet.

After dusting themselves off, Lancelot smiled at Lorelyn. "Shall we call this a draw?"

She picked up her fallen sword and laughed. "If we must."

She looked at him and they held each other's gaze for a moment until the children's voices interrupted their content stare.

"Who won?"

Lorelyn glanced around and noticed that there were a large number of people gathered around the training ground and flushed at the display she had created with Lancelot. He, of course, was brushing off dirt; immune to all the attention he was getting from everyone. She looked to the children and laughed a little, looking back to Lancelot.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked him.

He twirled the sword in his hand and raised a brow at her then turned to the children. "It is entirely up to you young ones. Between me and Lady Lorelyn, who do you believe won?"

The children all looked at each other and started talking in loud voices; the only words audible were Lorelyn and Lancelot's name. Lorelyn watched them with a smile and glanced at Lancelot who was chuckling at their serious conference.

Finally, the one who had asked the question turned back to the front and with a bitten lip, he pointed to Lorelyn. "Um, we think that Lady Lorelyn should be the winner because you kicked her down," he said, his eyes wide.

Lorelyn's eyebrows rose at their conclusion as she turned to look at Lancelot. On his face was a slight look of shock at his defeat, and it made her laugh to see his big ego deflate…all because of the children's decision. But as soon as it came, he wore it off and grinned.

"Well then. Now that I have lost, what will be my punishment?" he asked, thus stirring the children into another frenzy.

As they formulated, Lorelyn watched Lancelot as he gazed down at the children with a soft look in his eyes, such a look that resembled yearning.

_Ah yes, Lancelot really does want children_.

Then suddenly, an incredulous thought appeared in her mind. What if _she_ were the one to bear his children? Stricken with shock, Lorelyn tried to shake the idea from her mind. How in the world did that stream into her musings? Lorelyn scowled and blamed everything that had crossed her mind that involved Lancelot earlier that morning. She stole a look at Lancelot and her eyes widened with horror at the absolute thought of actually _conceiving_ his child.

With a stern shake of her head, she deliberately stopped thinking about that and focused her attention on what was happening in her immediate surroundings. She watched as the children came apart from their conclusion and the same boy turned to Lancelot again, this time with merriment in his eyes and a giggle along with it.

"Tonight you have to sleep in the barn with the animals."

Lorelyn's eyebrows rose again, this time in amusement at the consequence. She laughed and Lancelot stood, facing her with a brow quirked.

"Well now, you get to sleep with those that resemble you," she smartly commented, grinning at his annoyed look.

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it realizing that the children were still there. Instead, he shook his head and turned to the children again, but with a smile gracing his mouth.

"Then sleep there I shall." He then proceeded to shoo the children back to their previous practicing, the display for that morning now finished. He took Lorelyn's sword and brought both of theirs back to the weapon holding area. She walked with him, her duties for the morning now pushed back even further with her dillydallying. As they continued into the armory, the men there were laughing and applauding Lorelyn's victory and she shushed them all, her face reddening.

She quickly gathered her clothing and together she and Lancelot walked out and back into the sunshine. Lorelyn looked up at Lancelot and saw the content look on his face.

"You are not angry at their resolution, are you?"

Lancelot looked down at her and she could see the merriness in his eyes. "I am not excited about sleeping with animals tonight, but you cannot help being angry at a child's judgment," he told her, smiling deviously at the women they were passing by.

Lorelyn rolled her eyes. "As great as you are in their eyes, they did not let that fact falter their decisions." She laughed. "In other words; they just did not like the fact that you kicked me down."

He shook his head. "They are too young to understand that an opponent is an opponent. It matters not whether it be a man or woman, because they only have one intention," he replied a little sourly. But he removed unpleasant thoughts from his mind and glanced down at Lorelyn. "Where are you headed?"

"Back to my rooms. I need to return my clothes and get ready for work. And yourself, have you any plans for this morning?"

Lancelot nodded. "I have to go to the stables and check up on Jols and the inventory for our journey. I already checked the weapons earlier. But I have time to accompany you, if I may."

She smiled and looked ahead. "I suppose."

They changed their direction and headed for the apartment wing of the fort. Lancelot followed Lorelyn wordlessly as she made her way towards her room and when they reached her lodging, he stood at the door as she went in and regarded the setting.

"It's been quite a while since I have last been in here," he said, not waiting for Lorelyn's permission to walk in.

Lorelyn set her clothes on her bench and turned around only to bump into Lancelot. Startled, she jumped back and frowned at him. "What are you doing in here?"

He shrugged his shoulders and walked around her room, casually tinkering with various items around. He picked up a wooden bear ornament and studied the handiwork, the carvings of a child. Turning to Lorelyn, he held it up for her and grinned.

"You have kept this since you were young, have you?" he asked and she smiled demurely, walking up and taking it from his hands. She looked down at it and ran a finger over the edges, smiling fondly at the memory of almost fifteen years ago when she received it.

Lorelyn looked up at Lancelot and tilted her head at him in question. "You do not remember do you?"

His eyes looked down at her and he furrowed his brow. "Remember what? Did someone important give this to you?"

She shook her head and walked around Lancelot, placing the bear back on its small pedestal. "Silly man. You gave this to me," she quietly said, keeping her back to him to hide the embarrassment.

Lancelot racked his brain and frowned at her back before coming to the recollection of their first encounter where he gave her the bear, his first figurine carved. He laughed and walked to Lorelyn, putting his arm around her shoulders and started to direct them towards the door.

"Well, _now_ I remember. My first carving ever. A bloody good job I did with it, don't you think?" he said and winked down at Lorelyn, making her break into a grin.

As they exited her room, Lorelyn shook her head and smirked. "Lancelot, you do not give yourself enough credit do you?"

He chuckled and said, "You do not even give me any credit Lorelyn."

She pulled away from him and swatted his arm. Lancelot just laughed. "Maybe that is because you do it enough for the both of us! You are such an egotistical pig, Lancelot. I cannot believe how I've managed to stick with you this long."

Lorelyn kept her arms crossed as they headed towards the stables and turned her head away from Lancelot. Surely, she was just joking, but it really aggravated her that he can be too into himself at times.

Lancelot glanced down at Lorelyn's childish display and frowned. "Lorelyn, do not resort to your foolish antics. The sun still has yet to rise completely and already you're being like this! You know I was only kidding. Lorelyn," he pleaded and lightly touched her shoulder, but Lorelyn quickly moved away.

"Do not touch me. I don't want your conceited hands on or near me," she haughtily retorted and stuck her nose in the air.

Lancelot threw his hands up and sighed in exasperation. There were times where he was bewildered by Lorelyn's actions – now not any different – and it sometimes made him wonder if she had a different personality. He glanced around them and noticed that some of the townswomen were gazing upon them with amusement and gossip glazing their tongues. They must be thinking that him and Lorelyn were having a lover's quarrel or whatnot and it made him angry. They had no right making such accusations about Lorelyn!

Lorelyn stole a glance at Lancelot and saw that he seemed distraught about something. She blamed herself for this and let out a breath, moving close to Lancelot and took hold of his arm.

"You're not blaming yourself, are you? I was only kidding, you know that. Oh Lancelot, do not look like that! You are making me upset!"

He raised a brow down at Lorelyn. "Well, if you are to fawn all over me like that, then I have no choice but to remove any unpleasantness from me," he said and laughed when Lorelyn made a disgusted face.

"If you want me to be horrid again then keep at what you're doing right now," she told him. Just for a little bit that Lorelyn wanted him to be serious.

Lancelot smiled softly and wrapped a strand of Lorelyn's hair around his finger. "Are you now getting annoyed with my demeanor, my fair lady?"

It took Lorelyn a few seconds to understand what he said with what he was doing. But before he could notice that she wasn't quick to answer, Lorelyn swatted his hand away and scowled. "Lancelot, stop that! What if someone sees!"

He laughed a deep laugh and shrugged, but he did uncoil her hair from his finger. "And that is any threat to us?" When she didn't say anything, he sighed. "Lorelyn, I feel no shame in showing my affections for you."

Lorelyn's eyes widened. "What?" she sputtered out.

Lancelot shook his head. "No no, that's not what I meant. What I mean to say is, that how I convey my feelings shouldn't be such a disregard to you. Who cares if all the people in this town sees? All the more to show them that you are my dearest friend."

She was still trying to wrap her mind around Lancelot's words, but they were all jumbled together. "Oh."

They finished their walk to the stables in a silence too awkward for Lorelyn. She found it strange that Lancelot was suddenly starting to show affections for her in _any_ way in public other than throwing a long arm around her shoulders, after over ten years of friendship. It just didn't seem…right. Lorelyn hated to admit it, but she almost felt disgusted at the thought of being treated like one of Lancelot's fancies.

"Lorelyn?"

She shook her head and looked up at Lancelot. "Sorry, did you say something?"

He looked at her questioningly. "Are you all right? You seem very peculiar at the moment."

"That's because I am," she grumbled, too low for Lancelot to hear her, but he couldn't have any way because his attention was drawn away from her. Lorelyn rolled her eyes and walked to Sera's stall, greeting everyone working as she passed.

Her mare was waiting for her already saddled up, and Lorelyn stopped in surprise. She was always the one to saddle her own horse in the morning, and she didn't think that she was late in coming here. Blinking away the shock, she cautiously took a step forward and quickly glanced around to see if this was a trap. Of course it wasn't but she just wanted to make sure before she made a fool of herself.

Sera neighed quietly as Lorelyn stroked her neck, loving the attention that her master was giving her. Lorelyn smiled softly at her horse's reactions, how she pushed her snout against Lorelyn's neck, earning a laugh and a pat. She wondered though, of who could have saddled her horse for her. She had not asked anyone last night, she was sure, and no one owed her anything.

Sighing, Lorelyn decided to not question it and pulled away from Sera, getting ready to mount when someone cleared their throat from behind her. She spun around midway coiling her hair into a knot and saw Galahad standing behind her. She smiled widely and walked to him, giving him a hug.

"Galahad! What brings you here to the stables so early in the morning?" She narrowed her eyes at him curiously and noting his sheepish expression, she laughed. "Was it you that had readied Sera for me?" she asked him.

His eyes widened and he raised his hands up, shaking his head. "No! Lorelyn, have you not forgotten that your mare does not like me in the least way?" he exclaimed, his face contorting to horror for a second.

Lorelyn frowned. "Well then who could have done it?" It was annoying her now, that she did not know.

Galahad offered her a shrug, eyeing the horse guardedly. "It could not have been a man, could it? Sera does not respond well to most men, right?"

She nodded. "Well, most men except for Jols and…" Lorelyn paused, a realization dawning upon her. Could it have been Lancelot? He was the only other man who didn't have a problem with Sera, and Jols wouldn't have, because his mornings are always busy.

But why would Lancelot saddle Sera for her? And so early in the morning. He must have had it done before they jousted, but what motivation would be behind it? Lorelyn sighed and didn't really want to bother with anything else that involved thinking about Lancelot.

Galahad was still looking at her expectantly so Lorelyn smiled and said, "Oh never mind, I may know who did it for me, but it is no matter now. You, Sir, have work to do today, have you not?"

He laughed. "Aye, I do, but the day is still fresh! I decided to go around and observe everything before I am submitted to the nonsense of preparing for our journey," he said, causing Lorelyn to giggle.

"Well, you may have the morning to walk about, but I do not, and I must be going now."

Galahad helped her mount Sera, trying to keep his distance as far as possible with a gleeful look thrown from Lorelyn. Once she was settled, she took the reigns and pulled on it slightly, directing Sera towards the stable doors. She looked to the front and saw that Lancelot was now busy with Jols, and she didn't want to bother him so she looked back to Galahad.

"Tell Lancelot that I will see him later. I would go there, but he is far too busy at the moment."

Galahad nodded. "Will do."

She grinned and winked at the young knight before moving Sera into a light trot out of the stables and toward the hills off near the edge of the main fortress, her head now full with thoughts to busy her mind for the rest of the day.


	4. In Love With Pigs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own King Arthur.

* * *

**IV : In Love With Pigs**

Lorelyn found him that night exactly where he should have been, in the straw with a pig resting at his side. He seemed to be either in deep thought or was sleeping as she saw that his eyes were closed. She smiled gently at the sight; it wasn't the first time he had to sleep out here. As a young boy, Lancelot was detached because of the separation of his family, and sometimes he hid out here in the stables for the night. Lorelyn would find him here in the morning and she would sit with him until it was time to do chores.

She was now standing above him, shifting slightly as she held her lightest fur throw in her arms. Early spring nights weren't favorable as the weather cooled down considerably, and the wind nipped with hard bites. She knew that as a knight, he was used to spending his nights in even the worst weather, but he wasn't out in some eastern forest; he was home and Lorelyn would make sure he was comfortable at the least despite his uncomfortable bedding.

Watching him as he slumbered (or so she thought) put Lorelyn's mind at an uneasy state. This morning's musings were coming back around and steadily gripping at her conscience, forcing her to recall her thoughts about him. She frowned as the thoughts of conceiving his children came back to mind, the embarrassment causing her to flush all over again. She never intended on having those kinds of wonderings when it came to Lancelot, but lately her heart and mind have been rebelling.

Lorelyn bit her lip and pushed those thoughts away, at least until she can get some time to discuss this with Guinevere. For now, she would be the good friend she was and give Lancelot some warmth for the night. She approached Lancelot and kneeled down next to him, peering closely into his face. As they grew up, he perfected his false slumber, but she perfected the detection of this forged sleep as well.

When she saw a slight movement behind his eyelids, she smirked and leaned closer, her playful side gaining control of the situation. She blew lightly, watching as the stray curls resting lightly on his forehead sway to the side. A twitch in Lancelot's frowning mouth made Lorelyn smile and she pulled on a curl as she moved to sit down next to him.

He pretended to stir awake and the sluggish smile he sent her way caused the butterflies in Lorelyn's stomach to spread their wings. Or maybe it was the smoky look in his eyes that made her shiver. She blinked and forced those strange apparatuses down her throat and smiled at him.

"Lorelyn, what are you doing here? I was the one who lost the fight, have you forgotten?" He pulled himself into a sitting position against the bundles of hay and gestured for Lorelyn to come closer. She complied and leaned against him as she threw the mantle over them.

"Yes, I am aware that I had you defeated," she paused to grin smugly at him, "but the nights this season are not favorable. I brought the fur for you," she finished, blushing slightly at Lancelot's soft smile.

He gently pulled on her hair before settling himself into a half-laying, half-sitting position, forcing Lorelyn to follow as he wrapped an arm around her previously. "It is just like you to as well."

Lorelyn shrugged, though the burden on her shoulders made the action harder to execute with ease, and she was aware of how his long fingers brushed against the point where her shoulder joint was. She sighed and shut her eyes, trying to push the heavy feeling in her heart away.

Lancelot; however, noticed and looked at her curiously. "What's the matter?"

Lorelyn opened her eyes and stared down at the blanket strewn across their laps. "I have had many things on my mind today, that is all."

Lancelot gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, unaware of the affect it was having on Lorelyn, minute or otherwise. "Would you care to share? You have worried yourself over preparations for this upcoming trip, I have noticed, and you are going to exhaust yourself if you keep it up," he pointed out, concerned for her well being. "Have you been sleeping much?"

Lorelyn laughed softly and patted his hand. "Lancelot, do not make such clutter over me; it is _my_ duty to do that for you men. I'm fine, and I am not worrying too much over everything. It isn't as if I haven't been on a trip before, you know," she said and gave Lancelot a pointed look.

"Yes, I know, but I still can be concerned for you, can I not? It isn't as if I have not been watching you," he said lightly, but Lorelyn froze at his last statement.

"You were watching me?"

Lorelyn looked at Lancelot and saw something flicker in his eyes before they slanted with his smile. "You think I do not?"

"Yes," was her brusque reply and Lancelot chuckled. Lorelyn felt the vibrations wave off his chest and her heart lurched an inch.

"Silly woman, you forget that I see all."

Lorelyn laughed. "Excuse me, then, Sir Clairvoyant."

They shared a laugh at her comment and after their chuckled died down, silence ensued between them except for the snoring of the pig beside Lancelot. Lorelyn had braced herself for the awkwardness, but was surprised to feel the familiar comfortable silence that they used to share during the cool nights on the parapets. It was a nice feeling. Reassuring.

"Lancelot, do you ever think about having children some day?" she asked after the long stillness between them, but chastised herself for blurting out such an uneasy topic.

Lancelot did not show uneasiness, though, and instead smiled fondly. "Yes."

She was surprised at his answer. She knew that he was very good with the children of Camelot, but he had once told her that he did not deem himself worthy of a being a father whose hands had killed so many. But she knew that he would eventually want children of his own, to have young sons to teach the ways of fighting. "Really?"

He nodded thoughtfully and looked down at her with a gleam in his eyes that softened his expression. "The fighting had been over with for a while now, and things have been calm around here and…the possibility of having sons of my own is greater now."

"So, there was a possibility before? But I remember you telling me that you felt ashamed to raise children with hands that slain so many men."

"Yes, and the dishonor is somewhere inside of me, but deep down I have always wanted children…and a wife to bear them for me, of course," he added with a wink but Lorelyn couldn't help the thought she dared to think earlier resurface in her mind.

"You are still young; you can find a wife. There are plenty of women that I know of who would be glad to bear your children, you oaf," she said with a slight sting in her tone. The thought of all those girls whom Lancelot has bedded didn't sit well in Lorelyn's mind.

He grinned arrogantly. "I know plenty of them as well." The smile soon faded into a small grin. "But none whom I would consider a suitable wife and mother to _my_ children, I'm afraid to admit."

Lorelyn felt flushed as she sat there next to Lancelot talking about the potential candidates for his future wife. In the crevasse of her heart, Lorelyn was distraught to know that a woman would claim Lancelot's heart and forever seal him away from her. Her heart constricted in fear of the nearness of losing her best friend. They would not stay young forever, and Lancelot was talking of settling down as if he was considering doing it in the _near_ future.

"Oh," she said, trying to calm her frazzled mind.

If Lancelot noticed her distractedness, he ignored it and gave Lorelyn a grin. "But I might say that I have a slight desire for someone."

Lorelyn's eyes widened and twisted her head to look at Lancelot, to see if what he said was a joke of some sort, but he had the same thoughtful smile on his face as he regarded Lorelyn. She quickly regained her composure but her heart kept its fast cadence. She rolled her eyes and looked away. "Why in the world would you tell me such a thing, Lancelot? Your romance should not be any of my concern."

Lancelot chuckled. "It should," he said softly and Lorelyn opened her mouth to demand what he meant by that, but when she turned her head Lancelot's eyes were closed. The peaceful look on his face looked authentic this time and Lorelyn sighed. His comment would stay in her mind until she solved its enigmatic nature, but a yawn escaped her mouth and she soon leaned against Lancelot, grumbling about puzzling men as she pulled the throw up to her shoulders.

* * *

It was silent when Lorelyn's eyes reopened and she yawned as she looked around at her surroundings, disoriented a bit. Yes, she was in the barn, and yes, there was a body lying next to hers with an arm wrapped snugly around her midsection. 

Lorelyn let out a small squeak when she turned and found her nose buried in a mass of dark curls. She was in the straw with Lancelot's _arm_ around _her_. It wasn't the first time she had woken up to find her dear friend's arm strewn across her stomach in the midst of sleep, but that had been years ago. And especially with her heart at an uncontrollable rate and her mind jumbled with thoughts of him and his last words coursing through her brain, Lorelyn was afraid that the heat her body was accumulating would steam off her clothes and awaken her companion, which would put her in a more uncomfortable and unbearable position.

She needed to leave, and quickly.

Unfortunate with the fact that Lancelot was a light sleeper, Lorelyn was challenged at escaping his grip. Never mind that the weight of his arm was dangerously close to being delightful, Lorelyn focused on removing the now heavy arm off of her. She lay there for a moment, willing her heart to slow down, but it didn't comply and left her befuddled and irritated with her own emotions.

Lorelyn sighed and finally gave up on thinking of a way that would not disturb the slumber of Lancelot. She gingerly lifted his arm and slid away from his embrace and the warmth of the blanket, then slowly returned his arm to its previous position, now on the blanket. She exhaled in relief when Lancelot didn't stir awake.

Now free, Lorelyn rose to her feet silently and pushed the stray tendrils away from her face. The nippiness of the night's air was a relief on her burning skin as she ran her hand over her face, trying to make some sense of her embarrassment. There really was no need for being this flush at waking up with Lancelot's arm around her, but Lorelyn was now extremely fearful that there was a logical explanation to her reaction.

Now fully awake and restless, Lorelyn disregarded the time and turned around, walking out of the barn and toward the apartment wings, where Arthur and Guinevere's room was. She needed to sort her feelings out now before they burdened more on her mind.

But if she dared turn around as she swiftly walked out of the wooden doors, she would've seen the small smile that graced the knight's handsome face and a hazel eye peeking through under his dark lashes.

* * *

By the time Lorelyn reached the door to their room, the cold air had taken away much of the heat and she was now shivering in cold. She knocked lightly on the door, knowing that Arthur, and all the other knights for that matter, was a light sleeper as well. She waited a few moments until she heard the door handle rattle and soon enough there was a crack in the door along with Arthur's head poking through. When his drowsy gaze settled on the trembling woman standing before him, his sleep wore off and he quickly ushered Lorelyn inside without a word. 

Once inside and in the vicinity of the fired hearth, Lorelyn waited for her primary sensations to return to her before turning to address Arthur who was standing near with a concerned look about his face and the now rising Guinevere from the bed who didn't look at all as if she was just awakened in what Lorelyn knew was the middle of the night. She suddenly felt guilty and small standing in front of her King and Queen, and silently cursed herself for being brash in trying to solve her petty issue.

"Lorelyn, what is the matter?" Arthur's voice was soft yet so unassailable, his commanding skills apparent, as well as his concern as he stepped forward and lightly gripped her shoulders.

Guinevere was now in front of her too, and she pulled Lorelyn away from Arthur's grasp and steered her to a nearby chaise, settling her down and soon sitting herself down. "Lorelyn, you look alarmed! And the time! What in the world are you doing up this hour?"

Lorelyn shook her head and moved to get up, but Guinevere's hold on her was tight. "I apologize. I was in a sudden predicament and did not think out my actions until after I knocked on your door. I did not mean to wake you and Arthur up," she said and cast a glance to the King who was standing close by with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"I was hungry anyway," Guinevere proclaimed and smiled at her clearly distressed friend. "Now, since you are here and we are not going to let you go back out there in the cold, I want you to tell me what had brought you here in the first place. Are you hurt?" she asked quickly and swept her eyes over Lorelyn's frame, trying to find any tear in her skirts or on her bodice.

Lorelyn couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth at her friend's attention and shook her head. "No, I am not in any danger. At least not any physical danger," she added softly and Guinevere's eyes widened at the quiet assertion.

"What are you going on about?"

The exasperation in her voice made Lorelyn sigh and she decided that she might as well say what she principally came for. It was no use keeping them up any longer guessing what has Lorelyn in such a mess. "It's Lancelot," she said quietly, feeling mousy as ever as she shrank from their alarmed looks.

Arthur spoke up first after the slight pause. "What did he do?" The tone in his voice was hard and Lorelyn quickly raised her eyes to his, shaking her head fervently.

"No, no, it is not anything _he_ did. Well, I mean, he did do something, of course, to make me feel like _this_, but he did not know," she rambled on and realized that she let on more than she would have liked.

But she had Arthur calm again and she swore she saw a glimmer of something akin to amusement in his eyes. Guinevere clasped her hand, but when Lorelyn turned to look at her, Guinevere wasn't looking at her and instead at her husband.

"Arthur, why don't you go check on Lancelot? He might be alarmed of Lorelyn's absence," she said and Lorelyn's eyes widened.

She opened her mouth to deny her being there with him, but Arthur was already moving out the door with an extra fur blanket in his arms. Before he walked out completely, he gave Lorelyn a wink and a sly grin.

Lorelyn blinked and turned to Guinevere who was looking at Lorelyn with a knowing look on her face, along with a grin that Lorelyn could tell was verging on breaking into a wide smile.

She stammered with her words. "I – uh – we – Lan – it –" She groaned and rested her elbows on her thighs, then holding her head in her hands. Guinevere rubbed her back comfortingly.

Lorelyn raised her head after a few minutes and stared at the charming and pregnant woman next to her. "What am I supposed to do?"

Guinevere smiled softly. "Nothing. Fussing over your emotions will not smooth the bumps underneath, Lorelyn."

She sighed and looked down at her clasped hands, her blacksmith hands that were rough and lacking in femininity. Hands that are not meant to be kissed by some handsome man, or held by one for that matter. "It is all so sudden. After that night in the gardens, I knew that things were changed between us. But I did not want to believe it because this was Lancelot and my heart was moving too fast for my head. I…this _feeling_ has caught my heart and it is so unbearable whenever he is near, Guinevere. The simple gestures are making me feel like such a…" she trailed off, embarrassed by how naïve she was sounding.

"Woman?" Guinevere offered and Lorelyn nodded slowly.

"Yes. The simple actions are meaning so much more to me, and even more with what Alis said to me this morning, my heart has yet to halt in its thrumming."

"What did Alis say to you?" Guinevere asked and Lorelyn sighed, recalling her conversation with the older and wiser woman.

Lorelyn played with a frayed thread from the pocket of her skirt, twirling it around her finger. "That she saw the way Lancelot looked at me. She told me that he looks at me with a love unlike the looks he gives other women, and he sees a _woman_ in me." She looked exasperatedly at Guinevere. "What woman is there to see, Guinevere?"

She smiled at Lorelyn and reached up to remove the clasp from Lorelyn's hair, freeing the waving tresses across her back and sweeping it over her shoulder. "You are beautiful, Lorelyn. You are just too stubborn to see it. And the looks that _I_ know Lancelot gives you." She gave Lorelyn a pointed look. "Do not overwhelm yourself with thoughts of being unattractive. Because you are far from it."

The austerity in Guinevere's eyes was sincere and Lorelyn sighed again, pulling at an auburn strand. "Do you believe that Lancelot could possibly have a fancy towards me?" She included what Lancelot had told her hours before about him having a desire and the necessity for her being concerned about his love life, and when she told Guinevere about waking up and finding his arm around her, the young woman laughed with glee.

"What more can I tell you, then? His feelings for you, though unabashed because this is _Lancelot_ you are complaining about, are sincere and you need to accept them."

Lorelyn chewed on her bottom lip and thought about the possibility of Lancelot referring to her. But she refused to believe it because she knew that though Lancelot had a caring heart, his manhood was too prevalent to allow him some earnestness. She could believe that he was attracted to her, but maybe because she was not fawning over him and he was fond of challenges.

"His feelings for me would never be more than what it is now," she said dejectedly, finally coming to a conclusion that Lancelot would always be the man he was, and she was ashamed of herself for almost believing that she could become another harlot of his if she allowed him to lure her into his trap.

The scowl on her face made Guinevere smile softly.

"Lorelyn, tell me this."

She looked at Guinevere and raised a brow. "What?"

Guinevere leaned close. "What are _your_ feelings for Lancelot, then? We went on and on about how he feels towards you, but you did not tell me if you feel anything for him. I know you do, and your confession earlier proves my point."

Lorelyn stared at the hearthrug in front of the fire, letting Guinevere's words sink into her mind. She was now tired of ignoring her feelings and the ache in her heart was beginning to weigh heavily on her soul. Even if she tried, the care she has for Lancelot could never fade away, and she realized that if she tried fighting it, she would be easily defeated by the simple semantics of love.

Lorelyn let out a shaky breath and finally confessed whatever it was that she tried to hide for the past few days.

"I am irrevocably in love with the most pigheaded man alive."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well. It has been almost nine months since I have updated this story and past a _year_ since I started it. For all that time it took for me to brainstorm and complain about my procrastination, it took a total of four hours to scrounge up something for this chapter. Late at night is the best time for my inspiration to spark up. And yes, I understand that Lorelyn is now in love with Lancelot, and I am still a bit iffy with the way she reveals her love for him, but the basics are there and written. The fun part can now start! 

I hope I was not forgotten! I have a pretty clear idea on the upcoming chapters, and now that school is over with, I have no reason why I _shouldn't_ get moving along. So move along I shall. I'm definitely not going to promise anything, because my inspiration is a wry and tricky thing.


End file.
